


Breeding Ground: Reunited

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [89]
Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry makes his rounds with A.J. Mason. Part five of a five part mini-series posted started on October 19th, 2017 on my blog.
Relationships: Harry Potter/A.J. Mason
Series: Breeding Ground [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 2





	Breeding Ground: Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on October 19th, 2017 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Reunite(A.J. Mason from Friday the 13th the Game).**

* * *

The aftermath puts A.J. Mason into one frame of mind. If she lost her composure and did not maintain calmness, she would be dead and the rest of them will be dead as well. The mystical talisman slips underneath her shirt. The purple dye in her hair shines bright in the light. The tight clothes the Rocker wears snugly fit around her hips and chest. She sees a flicker of a person in the mirror.

“It’s about time you showed up.”

A.J. turns around and comes face to face with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Saved-All-Of-Their-Asses. She scoffs at how much of a mouthful such a statement is. Harry reaches over and wraps his arm tightly around A.J. before pulling her into position. They almost come face to face with each other.

“Did you think that I was going to leave to say goodbye?” Harry asks. “Or give you a chance to say thank you?”

“You better not,” she tells him. “Thanks, seriously, I thought we were fucked out there. Aunt Selene was right when she said it would come in handy. Maybe I should listen to her more often.”

“She knows what she’s talking about,” Harry tells her.

The punky girl leans in and kisses Harry on the lips. The warmth of their lips pushing together warm up the night, with the taste on Harry’s lips showing he’s already beginning to make his rounds tonight. A.J. cannot really tell off hand, but then again she hasn’t really sampled the lovely cunts of her fellow counselors just yet.

“She does,” A.J. says. “And she’s told me about the aftermath as well.”

Harry’s cock pops out of her mouth. She closes a hand around it and tugs on it. Harry stops her and then pushes her back to kiss her again. The cock rubs underneath her jean skirt. Harry runs his finger and lightly tugs on the earrings sticking out her pierced ear. She smiles.

“You’re not wearing any panties,” Harry tells her.

“Why bother?” A.J. asks. “Fuck. Just plow me right here against the wall. We’ll worry about the rest later. I need that cock.”

Her leggings brush against Harry’s waist and pull him in. Harry runs his cock head against her entrance. A.J.’s heat pumping out of her serves as a dog whistle for the Incubus. He lines up and shoves his cock in her.

“That’s what I’m talking about, dude,” A.J. breaths when running her fingers down his back.

She succumbs to the pleasure of Harry working inside of her tight pussy. Every single inch of his mighty rod shoves into her. His big balls keep pressing against her thigh as he drives himself against her. A.J. tightens her grip around him and feels the first blast.

Tonight is a good night to be alive, in more ways than one. His length sheaths into her pussy. A.J. leans back into the wall so he has access to her breasts. He rolls his fingers over them and then growls when squeezing her ass. A.J. moans in his ear and runs her nails into him. She’s not going to be a passive participant in their little game of sexual escapades for very long.

Having an active partner is what Harry prefers and enjoys. His big hard rod smashes into her wet pussy harder. He can feel the tension rise and escalate. Harry pulls away from A.J. and hammers her with his mighty rod. The deeper Harry plants himself into her, the more she grabs onto him in encouragement. A.J. tightens herself against him and gives Harry the opening to slam tight into her.

The orgasm pushes A.J. back against the wall. She rakes his back and touches his muscular flesh. Every inch of his body is perfect especially the way it molds into hers. A.J. tightens the grip around Harry’s massive tool the further and harder he runs it into her body.

The next orgasm sends her almost to the ground. Harry scoops her up and dumps A.J. onto the bed. Harry grabs the underside of her shirt and pulls it off of her. Two larges tits with stiff pierced nipples come out. Harry runs his finger down her nipple and causes A.J. to shudder. He moves down to find a third piercing, that being a navel. Harry motions for her to turn over.

A.J’s skirt flips up and Harry smacks her on her ass.

“Give my ass more than a pussy spank!” A.J. demands. “Hit me! Spank me harder!”

Harry slaps the Rocker chick on the ass. Her pussy clenches against him. Harry runs his finger down her hole and then pulls it out. He leans against A.J. and swipes his cock against her wet pussy. It’s ready for another round and Harry’s ready to pound it.

He pulls from her and then jams his cock deep into her pussy. A.J. throws her head back and screams in pleasure. Harry’s finger smears her mascara. A.J. nibbles on Harry’s finger while he pulls up. Harry’s positioned underneath A.J’ as her knees grind against the bed. She shifts to mount Harry’s thighs when he slams himself into her. Her body contorts the deeper and harder Harry plants his rod inside of her.

“Oh, I should have summoned you a long time ago,” A.J. breaths. “Maybe, I would have gotten your big cock in me sooner.”

Harry lifts up and drives deep inside of her. His balls dance against her. They are so full of cum they are fit to explode. A.J. lifts up and then spreads her legs to sink Harry’s cock inside of her.

“You would have been punished for a false alarm.”

A.J. almost has a flippant response about that not discouraging her. Heat builds through her body and she crashes down onto Harry’s lap. His thick prick spears inside of A.J. and pulls all the way out of him. Harry caresses her body and then roughly grabs her in the places which lights her on fire.

The deep and hard thrusts continue the further Harry works into her body. He slows down the thrusting just enough to let her feel every stroke of his hands all over her body. A.J. moans hotly and loudly the further Harry works her body over. He leans in and kisses her on the side of her neck.

“Cum for me again,” Harry breaths.

“Yes! For this cock treating my pussy as its own personal sleeve, I’ll do it! You can’t…you can’t get a fuck like this anymore! Too many boys are pussies these days! Fucking pussies! You’re not them. Sometimes a real man has to fucking grab a bitch by the hair and show her what for!”

Harry grabs onto the hair of the sexy Rocker and drives his cock inside of her body. Rapid fire thrusts drive Harry deep inside of her warm pussy. Harry pulls almost all the way out until smashing his cock into her. His balls leave marks onto her, something she only encourages.

“You’re good for being a nice cock warmer,” Harry says.

“Fucking know it!” A.J. yells out loud. “Drive that big fuck stick and show me what a real man does to a silly little slut like me! Fuck my brains out, dude! Fuck the hair dye out!”

Dancing fingers drive A.J. closer to the edge and then Harry pulls out of her. His balls are close to reaching their payload and dumping their bounty inside of her. The lustful growls and moans of encouragement only drive Harry deep inside of her. A.J. drags her black polished fingernails on the bed.

Harry rams his cock into her from behind and then pulls out of her. The jingling of metal mixes with balls striking flesh. Harry leaves bruises.

“I guess you’re used to being stuck by now. All those piercings.”

His fingers zero in on all of the hot spots and drive her completely nuts. A.J. keeps up with the encouragement and Harry keeps up with fucking her. The sexy girl is able and willing to take his cock. And he is able to feel up her body. It shining with sweat only makes things that much better.

All good things come to an end, in more ways than one. Harry rams deep into the perfectly tight pussy. She screams out loud.

“Fucking hell, make me cum! Ooooh, fuck!”

Harry pierces her pussy with his cock. His balls lurch over and splatter inside of her. A.J. Mason’s pussy sucks his cum in like it gives her life force. And in some cases, it is. Harry runs his hands over and tugs on her nipples while ramming deep inside of her.

The last few splashes of cum coat A.J. on the inside. The horny feeling does not leave her body despite being pounded. A.J. rolls over and takes in a deep breath. She knows of a way to get Harry’s motor running. She spreads her legs and sits up. A.J. contorts in a position where her head and pussy almost meet. The Rocker Babe makes sure their eyes meet. A flickering of her tongue entices the man of A.J.’s dreams.

Then, she moves in and starts lapping up the bubbling seed from her own pussy. Harry’s eyes follow the progress of A.J. as she darts her tongue in and out. Harry’s massive manhood pokes out and is ready.

Another hole beckons Harry. The warm back entrance calls to Harry. He cannot help and take his eyes off of her asshole. Harry reaches in and grabs a hearty handful of her ass. A.J. tilts her head back and up before moaning. Harry brushes his fingers against her and drives A.J. closer to the edge with an enticing whimper. Harry pulls away from her and slides a finger into her tightening hole.

“I’m going to take this,” Harry warns her.

A.J. blows a bubble with the cum. The bubble breaks on her lips. A not so subtle smile crosses over her face. “Go for it. If you think you can handle it.”

The lubrication of her asshole opens up new paths for Harry. It very much entices Harry. He runs a finger down her navel piercing to channel electricity through her body. A press opens up A.J.’s tight and inviting asshole for intrusion. He brushes against her.

“Take me!”

Those words entice Harry. He rubs against her and makes sure her asshole is nice and wet. A.J. folds her knees up to her shoulders and poses in a position where Harry can just jab his cock inside. The heat building from her makes Harry not hesitate in driving first a finger inside her. When she’s sufficiently loosened, Harry goes in for the kill and jams his cock deep inside.

A rippling effect of those strong hands coupling with a strong cock entices A.J. The deeper Harry slides into her asshole, the more she wants it. And the more she wants, the more Harry gives to her. His balls slap against A.J. hard and fast from behind.

A constant and measured dosage of caresses sparks more fire in her. Her purple hair coats with sweat and drips down on her face. Her lips smear into a lustful moan. Harry works himself back inside of her and then pulls completely out. Harry works her thighs over with a constant plunging into her.

“Oh, your ass was built to fuck.”

“And your cock is built to fuck ass!” she counters. “Ohhh! I can’t stand it. That feels so good. I’m not going to be able to sit down for a week because of you. And I fucking love it.”

Harry’s balls leave marks all over A.J. The tightening grip brings Harry closer to the edge. He pulls out and then drives himself inside of A.J. He holds onto her and hammers her to the end. His big balls keep dancing against her, further building her up to be flung directly over the edge. Harry rams her from behind, slides out, clutches her ass, and then drives into her tight anal orifice.

The hard pounding brings A.J. Mason to nothing other than jelly, craving Harry’s cock and getting the hammering she craves. Harry pulls almost all the way out and drives his hard cock. The hard cocked stud works his way into her ass and makes her drip with lust.

Harry slows down the thrusting and spends some time channeling power through her clit. A.J. jerks up and then moans. Her makeup and hair coloring smears from the actions he’s performed. It’s more than worth it to get a good hammering of her ass.

She does not lose any composure despite the hard anal fucking. Those balls swell up and then smack against A.J. on a constant loop. Constant and increasing moans make this even more intense for her. And Harry rides her ass all the way to the edge.

Closer the powerful entity goes as he finishes claiming his latest victim. Harry plants deep inside of her clenching anus. A.J.’s tongue curls over her lips. Tight ass cheeks pump against Harry’s dominating thrusts. He finally brings her to a drooling panting mess, no sense of composure whatsoever.

Harry rides her tightening asshole to the edge. His balls swell up and the edge is closer. Harry pounds the sexy Rocker chick in the ass. Her rippling cunt and jiggling nipples only double down Harry’s desire to see this through the very end. He spikes A.J. deep in her ass and then reaches over to grope her breasts. The touches make A.J shake and clench all over him.

“Cum…in…my…ass!” she half whispers and half moans at him.

He closes in for the kill. He’s the artist, her ass and body is the clay, and it molds for Harry’s desires. His tool of art drives deep inside of her clenching asshole. Harry’s fingers deeply clutch A.J. and cock buries deep inside of her. Her tightening asshole milks Harry all the way to the end.

White blasts of light blow the girl’s mind as Harry cums into her ass. A.J. tightens around his tool when he works his cock inside of her. He repeats the slamming inside of her clenching rectum the harder Harry plants his spilling seed inside of her asshole. It explodes into her and is already overflowing from her before Harry’s even remotely done.

“Hell yeah!” she breathes.

It blows her mind how good Harry makes her feel. His carnal actions soak both holes from the rocker. Her face coats with smeared makeup and sweat. A.J. gives zero fucks about her looks. All she cares about was how good she feels.

She sits up and steals another kiss from Harry. Her ass bubbles over with Harry’s present. She pulls away and Harry brushes a strand of purple hair which is slowly running out.

“I’ll see you again.”

“Good.”

A.J. throws back with her pussy and ass well fucked. She’s unhappy about letting Harry go, but understands the necessity of it. There will be more time for fun later, and if she ever gets in trouble again, well she has a direct line to him.

Even if she isn’t, the punishment would be worth the reward.

**End.**


End file.
